The Letter
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: Chloe walks into Lucifer's darkened apartment to find him gone and a piece of parchment left behind. Written in response to Season 2 Winter finale. Lucifer and Co. are not mine. Entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter**

The winter finale to Lucifer was just heartbreaking. For Luci to do all that and then walk away… tsk tsk. Poor Chloe. Here is a spot of hope for our female Detective and her wayward Devil.

Not mine… entertainment only. Constructive reviews always appreciated!

* * *

Chloe stepped further into Lucifer's space trying to understand what it meant that all of his furniture was covered with those fancy cloths to keep out the dust. Surely he wouldn't leave without telling her. Not after everything.

She ventured further into the darkened space and looked towards the large shape that was Lucifer's piano. Noticing something odd, Chloe made her way over to the cloth covered piano and saw an envelope on it that was addressed to her. She picked it up noting the heavy weight of the paper, as though it was made from parchment. Turning over the envelope to look at it, there was a blood red wax seal with an elegant "L" embossed into it.

Opening up the letter, she was amused at the delicate scroll work of his loopy handwriting.

 _My dearest Detective, Chloe,_

 _Please forgive me._

 _By the time that you inevitably come to my flat and find this letter I will have left. I know that I should have spoken to you in person about this, however I feared that if I did I wouldn't have the strength to actually do what needs to be done._

 _Fear, that is not something that I ever thought that I, Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself…_

Chloe snorted, even in print he never gave up with the whole Devil shtick.

… _would feel. While you were in the hospital, I came face to face with some hard questions that I did not have the answers to. I must seek out the one being that will have those answers, my Father, and depending on His answers… well let's just say it might not go well for Him._

 _I do not know when I will return or if I will be back, but I had to at least tell you that I was going. It has been my pleasure working beside you._

 _None of this is your fault my dear Chloe, please know that. I must search these answers for myself before we can have that talk about the things, the feelings, that have been developing between us._

 _I have asked Maze to watch over you while I take this journey, she is one the only one that I will and would trust with your safety while I am away. Please take care of yourself Detective, and young Beatrice. I shall miss you both._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Lucifer Morningstar_

Chloe folded her legs under her and re-read the letter again and again, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't understand what answers Lucifer needed, she just knew that he was gone. She didn't think that her heart could break any more than it had when Dan left, but she was wrong.

In a daze she got up from the floor and stepped into his bedroom. Just because he wasn't there didn't mean that it wasn't still his. Moving to his closet she saw that most of his clothes were hung in garment bags for storage, preserving them for his hopeful return. There in the back of the closet something caught her eye, one shirt was missed, the royal blue one. Chloe pulled it from the hanger and pressed her nose into the collar of the shirt, it smelt like the ocean, whiskey, cigarette smoke and something distinctly Lucifer.

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat on Lucifer's bed, his shirt clutched in one hand his letter in the other. Emotions rolled and warred within her, hurt, loss, anger, worry, fear, all because of one man. One infuriating, egotistical, sex crazed, heartrendingly sweet, caring, dependable man.

Chloe re-read his words one more time before noticing a mark on the page beside his name at the end. Holding it up to the light, the paper showed where it wrinkled, like it had gotten wet.

A tear mark.

Lucifer had shed a tear when he wrote this letter. Chloe's heart felt emboldened. He cared for her, said as much in his words and asking Maze to stay and watch over Trixie and her. Chloe held tight to that knowledge. It would get her through the time apart. For him to find whatever answers he was seeking and he ~would~ come back to her. She still had faith in him.

For now however, she would just miss him. Pressing her cheek once more to the fabric of his shirt, she inhaled his scent while laying down on his bed on his pillow. Propping up the letter on the pillow beside her and tucking the shirt close to her chest she simply stared at the page until her eyes began drooping and she slipped into an uneasy slumber.

"It is done, Brother," a young male voice came over his shoulder as the older darker watched the crashing waves of the sea, "Your mortal sleeps as peacefully as I can make her."

The dark haired man nods, "Thank you Hypnos. I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it," the young man smiled standing beside his brother, wings fluttering in the breeze. "However I am sure that Thanatos will collect at some point."

Dark eyes flashed red for a moment, "The favor was for you Hypnos, not your twin."

"Perhaps." Hypnos looked at his older brother in the moonlight, "What will you do now?"

They were silent for a moment before Lucifer turned to his younger brother, "Get my answers. As I told Mother, I am tired of being a pawn in all this."

"Where will you go? Where will you look? Father has been silent for some time now," Hypnos inquired, "There are rumors that he isn't in the Silver City often."

"I will start at the beginning of course. I will find Him. I will get my answers and I will seek justice for it," Lucifer's eyes flared once more, hot Hellfire burning in their depths.

Hypnos nodded, "Be careful Brother, you remember what happened last time you challenged Him."

Lucifer clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I remember all too well." With once last nod he turned in the sand and started walking away towards the boardwalk.

"I shall endeavor to give your mortal sweet dreams until your return Brother," Hypnos murmured in the wind, "After all, a mortal, by design or happy accident of nature, to love the Devil is a special creature indeed."

With a flutter of billowy wings, the figure on the beach vanishes.

~The End~

* * *

Author's Note: This was intended to be a one shot about Chloe finding a letter from Lucifer explaining that he had gone but not to worry and it grew slightly. *blush*

I could see a sequel to this where Lucifer comes back, but unless there is demand, I will let sleeping Devils and half angels as they may. ^_~ For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Thank you to all those that have read, followed/favourited and left me wonderful comments.

There is a Sequel in the works. It has grown rather large and it still growing. I hope to have it finished sooner rather than later, however RL gets in the way of my desire and my Muse's nagging to create.

Please be patient with me. I promise it will be worth it!

Thanks!


End file.
